An Unexpected Love
by LisaTheOtaku
Summary: The crew, containing Evanz, Will, Aaron and Josh, decided to take a break from YouTube for two weeks, but as they have to live together, their friendships change ... And feelings get created. Enjoy!


An unexpected love

[A romantic fanfiction about RageGaming and friends]

CHAPTER 1 – Red

A breeze of cool air passed through the gap between the blue curtains, bringing in some fresh air. Will raised his hand and went through his hair. A huge headache was the first thing he felt. Then dizziness took over. One second he didn't realise where he was, but noticing three other people in the room made him remember.

The crew, being Josh, Evanz, Hollow and Will, decided to go on a vacation together to take a break from YouTube. Just two weeks relaxing in this cool house they had rented. Unfortunately they could only afford a house with one bedroom. One of them had to sleep in the bed, while the others had to deal with sleeping on the floor. To decide who gets the soft bed, they made a bet. They all had to prove who was the fastest by running from one point of the street to another. The one who had the lowest time didn't have to sleep on the ground on a mattress. Why running? Because they were sure Josh wouldn't win that way.

Aaron's turn went smooth because he didn't have any problems and was pretty fast. Evanz was the second one to prove him. Will almost tripped when he was running and he lost a few seconds trying to regain his balance. And the last one to run was Josh. When he had almost reached the finish, his shoelace decided to troll him, so he tripped over and landed right on his face. After five minutes of laughing, the others of the crew helped him up and told Josh the winner was Aaron.

_Ahh, damn. What have we done last night?_ Will was thinking again. Trying to remember the things that happened the day before, hurt his head, so he got up and put on some clothes. With one glance around the room he could see that the others were still asleep. Quiet buzzing sounds came from underneath Will's sheets. He pulled them away and saw an alarm clock lying there. He turned it off, now knowing that it was 6 AM. Way too early to start the day in his opinion. His stomach was growling and his headache didn't get any better. Slowly he approached the kitchen door and opened it very quietly, so he wouldn't wake the others. The first thing he grabbed out of a cabinet was an aspirin and a glass, which he filled with water.

"Woah, you're up early, loverboy." Josh suddenly said with a happy tone in his voice.

Will almost choked on the little aspirin when Josh did that.

"God, dude, you almost scared me to death!" He paused and put away the glass. "Yeah, I'm having a huge headache from last night. What did we do yesterday? … And did you just call me loverboy?"

"Yeah I did, loverboy. But wait, you don't remember a thing from yesterday? Not even the party? And then the fun at home? Ah, duuuuuuude. Come on! How could you forget that?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Alcohol does that. You remembered what happened last night, because you don't drink, you pussy."

Satisfied with that 'burn', Will left the kitchen with his breakfast and watched some television in the living room, leaving Josh standing all alone in the kitchen with his eyebrows lifted and his mouth open.

A few moments later, Josh joined Will in the living room and sat next to him in the sofa. The blonde one swallowed his food, went quiet for a second and then asked the other one a question.

"What actually happened last night? I really can't remember shit. Was it cool?"

With a grin on his face, Josh put his plate on the table and stared at his friend. "Well, it depends. I thought it was gross and weird but also cute at the same time."

As he said that, Josh had to laugh violently, causing his friend to get worried. A lot.

"Dude!" Will shouted as he punched him. "Tell me!"

"Ouch, that hurt! And be quiet, you'll wake the others!" Josh said as a weak excuse.

"I don't freaking care right now! Wait … Maybe they know what happened last night! Screw you, I'm going to wake them." Will rose up from the sofa and walked towards the door of the bedroom but at the last steps, Josh ran in front of him, blocking the door.

"Okay, but I'm warning you. If one of them remembers … It might get weird."

Shaking his head, not being completely sure what he meant with that, Will pushed Josh aside and opened the bedroom door. Apparently Aaron and Evanz were already awake as they were putting on their clothes.

"Oh hey man." Aaron greeted Will. "Why are you guys up this early?"

"Sup Will." The other one noticed him too. "What the hell happened in there, were you and Josh arguing again?"

"No, no … It was nothing. Josh just didn't want to tell me what happened yesterday." Will replied. "Do you guys remember, 'cause my brain kinda died."

Evanz walked past Will, shook his head and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Aaron put on some shoes and approached Will.

"Don't know man, the only thing I know is that I'm not going to drink this much ever again. My head feels like it could explode any second now." He looked down at his shoes and then back up into Will's eyes. "It probably was fun. I can't wait to see the pictures!"

Aaron left the room too, now Will was just standing there, for a second he was thinking about Aaron staring in his eyes. _What am I thinking?! … Whatever._ _This is sad. I can't remember this great party. I'm getting really curious about the thing that Josh is hiding from me. I HAVE TO KNOW!_

Just as he wanted to leave the bedroom, Josh came in and closed the door behind him. He pulled Will along to the other side of the room, looking around suspicious as if he wanted to make sure nobody could hear them.

"Uhh ... Josh? You have to tell me something?" The taller one hesitated.

Josh slowly nodded and with an evil grin on his face, again, he put his hand against Will's ear to whisper him something.

"You and Aaron kissed."

With a high pitched giggle, Josh left the room and joined the others, so he could continue eating his breakfast.

Will was completely frozen. _We did what? We … Aaron? Really? I … _He felt his cheeks were turning red. Did he like the idea about kissing Aaron? He sat down on his mattress and closed his eyes for a second. The headache disappeared and all he could think about was Aaron's hand going through his hair.

Suddenly the door of the bedroom opened again and Aaron was standing in the opening. Surprised by this sudden action Will stood up.

"What … What's up man?" He nervously said as he scratched his head.

Aaron looked at him as if he thought Will was going crazy. "You okay?"

Will nodded briefly, trying to hide the red on his cheeks by looking down.

"Uhm, well, we're going to town all together, there's this fun thing ... Are you coming too?"

Again, Will nodded briefly, not saying anything.

"We're leaving in ten minutes!" Aaron said as he closed the door again.

_Oh god, this is going to be just fucking great. _Will thought.


End file.
